Enchanted Blue Rose
by tabinodanna
Summary: This is my verson of Beauty and the Beast only with the characters of Blood plus. Not the disney verson per say but there are bits and pieces. A little Solomon X Saya
1. Chapter 1

Second story now uploaded! Not yaoi but hope it's still as good!

Beauty and the Beast Characters:

Belle- Saya

Beast- Haji

Gaston- Amshel

Belle's Brother- Kai

Enchantress- Diva

Lumiere- Nathan

Cocksworth- David

Mrs. Potts- Julie

Chip- Riku

Gaston's Brother- Karl

Gaston's Nephew- Soloman

Bookkeeper- Lewis

Baker- James

Prologue-

Once upon a time on a dark and stormy night a hooded figure approached a shadowed castle in the middle of a looming forest. An old woman who had lost her way. As she approached the ominous gates her heart sped the tiniest fraction and she began to shake, yet she pushed on. When she came to the big, thick oak doors she was drenched from head to toe. Timidly she knocked on the door hoping for someone to be home and to let her in, out of the cold night storm. At once a light could be seen from one of the many windows and as it traveled toward the door hope began to build in her chest.

As if a great wind had hit then the oak doors flew wide open to reveal a man, no older than twenty-two. The look on his face showed annoyance and anger that made the old woman jump back with worry. His voice matched his expression,

"Who are you and what do you want old hag?" His eyes were the color of coal and his hair was in a messy ponytail, the same color as his eyes. The black that he wore contrasted with the paleness of his skin.

"Please, I have lost my way kind Sir. If you will allow, I would be most honored if you'd allow me the pleasure of staying the night until morning. Then I will leave you, never to be seen again." She begged the young man at the doors.

"What do you have to offer me for your stay hag?" The man crossed his arms over his chest. Smiling hopefully the woman reach into her dark cloak and pulled from it a single blue rose. Holding it out to him again she begged,

"Please my dear prince, as I'm sure you are, let me stay the night and in return I will give you this beautiful blue rose as a token of my appreciation." As she said this the princes face contorted into a scowl.

"A stupid rose! Are you that poor that you can't even pay me for a night of my services!" He grabbed the rose and through it to the ground and stomped it to dust. "Leave my castle and never return!" With that the prince turned and slammed the doors in the womans face.

As he walked away from the door a glow came from the cracks in the doors. Suddenly the doors flew open and there stood a woman cloaked in black like the night. Hair the color of ebony and eyes as blue as the rose she had offered. Her hair swept around her waist. It was like time had gone back fifty years because she was no longer an old hag but a beautiful girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen.

"Prince Haji, you have proven my suspicions correct. You are as cold as your heart tells and it shows in your actions. I tried to give you a chance, to prove me wrong, but I was dead on. So now I will place a curse on you and all who live here." As if her voice was music she sang his punishment. He fell to his knees and bowed his head as if in respect.

"Please! Please give me another chance! Please Miss!" Her voice rang in his ears.

"I am enchantress Diva and you, my prince, are and forever will be a beast." She started to sing a song, a song of her own in Latin, and without warning a searing pain shot through Haji and he crumpled in agony. "The only way to break the curse is to find a girl and have her love you for who you really are. I will give you until all the petals on this flower have fallen to carry out this task." She held up the blue rose from earlier. "If you do not manage to find someone by this time you will remain a beast forever."

His limbs contorted, stretching in all different directions. The ripping of fabric echoed throughout the castle as the unfurling of great wings followed soon after. As he stood his joints popped and every muscle strained. When he was at his full height Haji looked around him with his new eyes, his vision was sharper and as he looked toward the entrantress every aspect of her was enhanced. Tempted to touch the beautiful woman he stretched out his arm, but what he saw was a clawed hand of grayish skin. A roar escaped his lips in surprise.

"What have you done to me! What am I?!" He screeched at Diva. She simply smirked and reached into her cloak again and pulled out a small handheld mirror.

"I will give you two gifts. One, a mirror which will be your only means of seeing the world. The second is far more than you deserve, but I am not a cruel enchantress so my second gift to you is that during the day you will return to normal. With the exception of your left hand and your wings. But at night you will turn back into this form." Haji stared at her with shock, the only thing that came out of his mouth was,

"What...Am...I..."

"You are a cyproterone. A beast as I said. Now I must leave you." As she turned to leave she took one last look at him, "I must also warn you that with each new and full moon you will have an untamable drive for the pure blood of humans." And she was gone. All that remained was the echo's of her singing to be heard with the cries of the prince.

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

2 years later

A small village, Okinawa, was just starting to awake with the beautiful melody of music of the performing kind. A small cot on the outskirts of the town was wear a young girl, Saya, lived with her step-brother, Kai. Every morning Saya would get up, do her chores and play her cello for the town to hear. Nobody complained, if it were anyone else they would, but everyone loved waking to her cello playing. It was magic.

It was no surprise that the girl was beautiful with ebony hair like a ravens, cut to that of a boys. Eyes a rusted brown that were softer them feathers, and skin like creamy porcelain glass. Yet everyone know she was different, her two favorite hobbies were, yes, playing her cell, but what set her apart was that she also loved to read. Almost everyday she would have a different book with a different adventure. The people of Okinawa judged her for it.

As Saya set off to the markets for that day's groceries people stopped and stared at the beautiful but odd girl.

"I hear her brother's crazy which is why she's so odd." One man whispered to his friend who retorted with,

"I heard she was from across the land which is why she's so odd." They stopped when the baker shushed them with his glare.

Saya approached them with her gorgeous smile and greeted the men, "Good morning kind Sir's, how are you today?" She asked the three men. They returned her smile and bent their hats to her.

"Very good Miss. Saya, your music was as lovely as ever this morning." The baker, James, said. "Will it be the usual?"

"Oh yes, thank you, and you gentlemen seem very good this morning." Again the men tipped their hats to her and left without a word. Saya didn't mind this treatment for she was used to it by almost everyone in the village. Except for James and the bookkeeper, Lewis. Both had befriended her and Kai when they had moved here.

"Here you are Saya." He handed her the bag and she put the money on the counter but like always James refused. "Nope, you know you pay me by playing your cello so don't even try." Every time she would try to pay him that was always his response, and it always frustrated her.

"James, you need the money. Your wife is what now? Six months along?" This didn't faze him, none of her retorts did. He just shook his head.

"I have money saved up for both of them so they're fine. You're the one who needs the money. A girl like you with your gifts going places, and fast." James was the most supportive in the town about her playing, always saying things like she'll be the next big thing in music.

"Very well but one of these days I will pay for these." She said to him as she headed for the bookstore.

"I'm sure you will." She heard him say from behind in his joking way. Saya just shook her head.

As she walked towards the bookstore she could feel eyes staring at her from all different sides but again this was normal to her. Opening the door the small brass bell rang signaling that someone was there. As if on cue Lewis poked his head out of his office and smiled at her.

"Back already I see Saya. That must of been a really good book you got." She couldn't see his eyes from behind his glasses but she could tell that he winked and she blushed.

"I couldn't put it down!" She exclaimed with excitement. Her eyes sparkled as she searched the shelves for another book. "Got anything new for me yet?" She asked.

"Not since yesterday." He said looking at the shelves.

"That's ok, I think I'll read... This one!" She grabbed a small one with velvet binding.

"That one! But you've already read it three times!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes but it's my favorite." Saya explained.

"Well if you love it that much then it's all yours." He said. She looked up at him in shock.

"But.."

"No buts! It's yours, free of charge." He held his hand out for the book.

"Are you sure?" she asked still not fully understanding what had just happened. Lewis shook his head and handed her, her book.

"Now off you go before your brother starts to worry." They waved their good-byes and instantly Saya started reading. Little did she know that she was being watched.

"Solomon, what do you think of that girl over there?" Amshel, one of the richest paitrens in Okinawa, asked his nephew. Solomon simply shrugged and replied with,

"I personally think that she's beautiful and that her music is enchanting. Why?" He asked his uncle in a calm voice.

"Because, I think she'd be perfect for my brothers wife." Amshel answered smugly.

Solomon's eyes widened a fraction.

"Karl? But he's..."

"I know what he is but he's had his eye's on her ever since her and her brother moved here." He straightened his jacket and made his way towards the young woman, who had stopped to read by the village fountain.

"Good morning Miss. Saya." He greeted her. Tipping his head to her she looked up to him and her smile faltered a bit at the sight of him.

"Oh, hello Amshel. Solomon. How are you?" Saya asked them politely. Closing her book she stood and wiped the dust from her pink dress.

"Very well my dear. Your cello playing was as marvelous as ever. Reminded me of your sister when she was here." As he spoke of her sister tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away but more took their place. Amshel saw this and quickly straightened and said, "I'm so sorry my dear. My intention was not to upset you, but I should have known that it would be painful to remember her."

"No it's alright. Thank you for the compliment, it's just..." She paused to wipe her eyes again. "I haven't seen her since she left and them to hear that she had disappeared. I just couldn't believe it. She was my little sister and she always looked up to me."

"Yes she always spoke, and sang, proudly of you." He handed her a tissue from his pocket and watched as she straightened herself. "You were alway the inspiration for her songs. Her favorite was 'Enchanted Blue Rose'. She even created a part in it for you to play your cello." He bragged. Saya looked up in shock.

"She did?" Amshel nodded.

"If you want I can have my brother come by and give you the piece sometime today." He offered. Smirking as he saw her eyes light up with wonder.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Amshel!"She quickly bowed and ran off. Leaving the man to his thoughts.

"If I may so ask Uncle but , who was her sister?" Solomon broke the silence with his question but Amshel didn't mind.

"She was one of the most gifted singers that I had ever met. Tragically she disappeared two years ago, and was never seen again." Amshel remembered her well.

"Did she look like Saya?" His nephew wondered, imagining another Saya roaming the streets.

"Actually they were twins. The only differences that I can find between them is that her sister's hair was longer with her eyes being a beautiful blue insteed of rusted brown and that Saya has fairer skin. And of course their talents are far from being the same." He smirked comparing them.

"What was her name?" Soloman wondered out loud.

"Her name my boy, was Diva."

Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Brother, I'm home!" Saya yelled as she walked through the door of their shared cottage. She heard a commotion coming from the next room and peaked around the corner. In the next room was her brother kicking the side of a metal contraption that he had been working on. "Kai I'm home." She said again. This time her brother turned toward her in surprise.

"Saya, I didn't hear you come in. Can you come over here a minute. I need help with this infernal contraption." To add enfaces he kicked the median again. Swiftly she crossed the room and stood next to him. Placing the basket of groceries on a table nearby.

"What do you need help with?" Looking the thing over.

"Well for one it won't start and for another it seems to hate me." He glared at the martian.

"I can help with getting it to start, but you two will have to work out your relationship issues." Saya said with a smile and laughed when she saw her brothers face turn red. As they worked on the contraption it seemed to start to cuopperate more and more until finally the engine kicked in and the motter started to hum.

"Ah ha! Finally! Saya stand back, lets see if it will work!" Kai motioned for his sister to stand by him and he flipped a switch and a loud popping sound echoed in the room. Instantly it moved for the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing some eggs, milk, cheese and a pan from the cabnits. Starting the small stove it started to prepare an omlet. When it was done the thing plated the food and brought it over to where Saya and Kai stood, giving it to Saya, she took it and without hesitation started to eat it.

Her eyes instantly got wide and a smile spreed across her lips. Swallowing she looked to her older brother and nodded. "It works Kai! This is one of the best omlets that I've ever had! Your a genius!" Putting the plate down she gave him a long hug.

"It... worked..." He whispered. "It. Worked. It actually worked." He said a little louder. "I can't believe it worked! Do you know what this means Saya!" He shouted.

"It means that you'll win first at the fair this year that's for sure." She said sharing his exitment.

"That and I can actually give you a better life than this one. One dad would've wanted you to have." A silence settled in the room.

"And Diva." She added. Presser started to build in her eyes again. Both were gone, first her father and then her sister. Her heart had shattered from the two blows, which is why she plays her cello. When her father was sick he would have her play for him and her sister sing a happy song while Kai tended to his fever and made him food. When he past Diva left saying that she couldn't stay or she would break from the heart ack of losing him. Saying that when she make enough money that she would send some back to us, and she did, but was quickly spent to help pay for this small cottage and other expensis. Yet we always made do, but when her sister disappeared everything stops. Now she plays her cello so that maybe, just maybe, both of them can hear her from wherever they are.

A knock on the door made their attention snap back to the presant and their eyes darted to the door. That's when Saya remembered earlier this morning.

"Oh that's right. I forgot to tell you Kai, Karl, Amshel's brother, was coming to give me some music that Diva had made. There's suppost to be a part for me to play my cello in it." Turning to the door she looked through their home made watch hole, there stood on the other side, dressed his usual blue kimono, was Karl. Folder in hand and looking a bit uncomfortable to be out in the open. Opening the door she greeted him with a smile, "Hi Karl, come on in. I hear you have some music for me?" Moving so that he could enter the house. On impulse he removed his shoes and bowed to both Saya and Kai who was in the entyway.

"Karl, this isn't your brothers house. You don't have to do that if you don't want to." Kai comented, going back to his thing to do some more agustments to it. He nodded but didn't move until Saya started for the study in the back of the cottage where her instrement awaited her. Taking her seat she waited for him to speak.

"My brother said that you wanted to look at some of Diva's music? He didn't specificly say which so I brought all of them. Or all the one's that she wrote for you or about you that is." Giving the folder to her their fingers brushed breafly and a blush settled on his cheeks. "Anyway I was very close to your sister when she was here. All she ever talked about was you and your brother. Sometimes she spoke of your father but only breafly. You were her insperation for a lot of her pieces, only one or two were about something different, you were very dear to her." He said, looking around the small office.

Saya looked through the folder surprised with how much music there was. Twenty maybe more songs were in the folds and binds of the folder. Each a good five pages long with words in french, japanese, latin and english. She could understand all of it thanks to their fathers teachings. In each was a cello solo or cello and singing duet some just had cello as the main instrament. One though, was for her. The title was, 'As the Blue and Red Roses Sing'. A note at the bottom was, "For my dear sister Saya, the red rose to my blue, may your life be filled with enchantment and wonder of love and prosparety, Love Diva."

"Love you to Diva..." Karl looked up to see that tears had formed in Saya's eyes. Leaning forward he wiped the small droplets away. When their eyes met they were so close that she could smell the expensive colone of his brothers house.

"Saya, I can make the pain go away if you'll let me?" He whispered. Leaning closer they were only inches apart when Saya's mind clicked into place and she hesitated. Pulling back slightly she whispered,

"Karl I can't... I'm sorry... but I can't..." Without warning his dark brown eyes turned the color of black and in an instant he was in front of her, holding her chin and forcing his lips on hers. Instantly she braced her hands against his chest and pushed him. Not expecting this Karl stumbled back away from her to catch his balence on the desk. "What was that for! I said no! Kai!" Instantly her brother was in the doorway eyes looking for danger.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He looked from one to the other and back wanting one to answer his question.

"Karl... just... kissed... me..." Saya panted, shocked by the statement herself. Instantly Kai's eyes turned predator as he glared at Karl were he stood, still looking rather pissed by the shattered kiss.

"I think it's time you left Karl." Kai ground out. "I'll show you to the door myself, let's go." Waiting for the smaller to leave first he didn't move an inch. Karl turned to Saya and his expression softened the tiniest bit.

"I'll be back for you Saya. I promise you that." And with that he left. Kai right on his tail as Saya started wide eyed after them until they couldn't be seen anymore.

'What just happened?' She asked herself. 'Why... why does it have to be me that he likes...' This was always how it was with Karl but he had just settled for touching her hands or caressing her hair but nothing like this before. Saya know that the man had a crush on her, it was plain obvious but she never expected him to do that before.

Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is for darkstar2010 for being my very first review! Thank you!

Chapter Three

Karl wondered the streets until he found himself at the village pub. Felling a sudden need for a drink he made his way in only to come face to face with his brother, Amshel. Taking one look at his black haired brother the aristicrat stood from his spot and sontered over to investigat the problem.

"Aw brother, what seens to be the problem? You delivered those pieces of music to dear Miss. Saya did you not?" When Karl nodded a wide smirk spread over his poised face. "And?" He inquirred know that there was more detail to the story.

"I kissed her." He heard his brother say and a sudden laugh startled Karl from his thoughts. The bigger man let out a rope of laughter that sounded more like a kackle.

"That's my brother! How did she feel? Soft I asume?" When Karl didn't reply he took a closer look at him and his eyes widened in shock. A blue bruise was starting to form on his face. A bigger hand then Saya could ever have. Instantly rage ran through Amshel and he started towards the door. "How dare that lunitic touch my little brother! He will pay!" At this outburst everyone stared at the man who that called their superior. Amshel ignored all of their shocked looks and headed for the door. When Karl relised what he was doing he instantly grabbed his brothers sleeve.

"Wait brother I already have an idea of how to deal with my Saya's brother!" He called spicking his brothers interest. Stopping in his tracks Amshel looked to his younger brother and motioned for him to follow him. Sitting in a booth in the back away from the prying ears and eyes of the villagers Amshel leaned into his brother and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Now about your plan my dear brother?" He asked pationtly.

"Well, Kai always enters a contest ever year in a town about... three villages over." He began. "I was thinking we could forge a letter saying that the contest was tomorrow. He would have to leave immediately therefor leaving Saya all by herself." A sickening smile spread across Amshels face as he listened. "We can say that we have news of her brothers death because he got into an accident that was fatel. That's when we strick. She will be heartbroken that she couldn't possibly say no... right?" Karl looked up at his brother with worry.

"Dear Karl... I must say... I've never been more proud of you in my life." Amshel said proudly. "This plan is perfect." Standing he turned to walk away but not before saying, "Just leave everything to big brother. You go home and get ready for your bride." And with that he left leaving Karl to ravel in his thoughts. Little did either man see a patch of blond hair sitting next to them, listening to everything that they had said.

"Brother! Brother! Where are you!" Saya came rushing into the house cluching a letter in her hands. Kai pocked his head out from the kitchen to assece his sister and make sure that she was alright. When he could spot no harm he quorcked an eyebrow.

"Yes Saya?" He asked. She handed him the letter and watched his face become panicked as he read it. "What! The contest is tomorrow! Quick, Saya, help me pack my things!" For the next two hours brother and sister worked to get everything packed and on the horse, George, and his carrage. When everything was done and ready Kai gave his sister a peck on the cheek.

"Kai can you get me something while you're there?" Saya asked shyly.

"Of course Saya. You don't have to ask." Kai laughed at his little sister who brightened.

"Can you please get me a blue rose?" She asked and Kai smiled.

"I'll do my best but they are quite rare." She nodded and waved him off hoping he would have a safe journey. Turning back to the house Saya made herself a light dinner and went straight to her room to change for bed. When she was snug in her bed she grabbed her book and started reading it contence. Not long after, sleep claimed her small form.

Kai to the rays of the moon and found that he was still riding George. Looking up he saw that he was in front of a grand castle. The looks of which was that of a gothic feel. Gargoyles stared at you with their teeth bared in an eternal growl. Dead grass littered the grounds but it was the castle itself that looked haunting. Stone worn and pale like a sickness with dark windows and church like doors. It definitly was a sight to see yet he couldn't help but notice a faint glow of blue in one of the upper windows. Curiocity won over as Kai jumped from the horses back and let him through the rusting gates.

"Stay here George. I'm going to check this out." Kai whispered to the horse and with a nod he walked towards the large oak doors of the front entrance. Opening them was a bit of a challenge but when he managed to step foot in the front entrance his jaw dropped. Inside was like its own fairytail and Kai wished he could wake up from this weird dream already. Searching the entrance and coridor he came across a parlor that held a grand staircase that lead in separat directions. Choosing to go left he made his way up the faded red velvet stairs and when he met with the landing he began to hear voices. Two male to be presice.

"How could you unlock the door Nathan! You know that the master hates guests and to have a human even step foot on the grounds is dangerous! Besides he's not even a girl so what is the point of helping him if he can't help us!" A frantic voice shouted at someone from a room to Kai's right. Looking in he didn't see anyone whick he found odd.

"Don't get your nickers in a twist David. The boy looked curious so I thought I'd let him look around. And what the master doesn't know wont hurt him in the first place anyway." Came the calm voice of the other. Opening the door wider what greeted Kai made his eyes widen in shock. There on a nearby table was a _talking_ clock and candler. Turning at the sound of the door hitting the wall their expressions matched Kai's in shock.

"Y-you talked!" He stammered. Pointed an acusing finger at the suppost to be normal house hold items.

"Yes, yes we did." Said the candler in the same calm voice he had used to talk to the clock. "My name is Nathan, and this here is my friend David." He pointed to the sour faced clock and held out his handle for Kai to shake. Tentavly Kai shock hands with the Nathan and gave a nod to David who just kept looking at him suspicously.

"Why are you not afraid of us human?" David asked.

"Because my sister told me about things like you in her books. I was just shocked to see that they were real. That you're real." He said calmer then before. Thinking of his sister made him sad because he always had to leave her behind whenever he went to the fair.

"Sister? What's her name?" They asked intreged.

"Saya. She's really beautiful. Taking after our mother with her black hair and looks. But she got her eyes from our dad. Her favorite things in the world to do are play her cello and read. Though many frown opon the reading I think its just an outlet for her to get away from the world with." He smiled remembering his sisters smile as she read him a story from one of her many books. She looked so happy, so alive, unlike many months before where she would just sit in her room and cry or just stare at the wall until she fell asleep. Looking back to the house hold objects thay had a small smile on their lips as they listened to the details of my sister.

"She sounds wonderful, your sister." Nathan said. David just nodded. Suddenly a loud bag sounded causing all of them to freeze.

"What was that?!" Kai asked looking into the hallway.

"Nothing, just the master." David said. Looking up he saw that Kai was no longer there. Both left the room and stared after the brunett as he ran at full speed down the hallway to their masters room.

"Wait boy! What are you doing!" Nathan yelled watching Kai running to the masters room.

"Someone might be hurt!" He called back running even faster. It was in his nature to help anyone in need no matter what. Reaching a ajared door he stepped inside trying to see if anyone was in there. "Hello!" He called out. "Hello is anyone in here! Are you hurt!" There came no answer which make Kai worry even more. Moving through a mound of rubble he came across a balcony conpletely clean with no trace of dirt or mess in or around it. Slowly, he moved forward and what he saw left him in aw. There, in a crystal glass dome, rested a perfect blue rose in bloom. A calming glow emitted from the flower that was almost hypnotic. Reaching out to touch the glass it felt cool beneath his finger tips.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle." Came a growling voice behind him. Turning Kai yelped as he caught sight of the thing before him. It looked as if it were a mutated bat that was turning into a human. Its skin was a sickly grey and eyes beady red as it watched him with a set glare. "I said..." It paused, "Who are you pessent!" It yelled at Kai.

"I-I am Ka-Kai Sir." He stamered out. His knees starting to shake a little as he stared into the monsters bloody eyes. "W-Who are yo-you?" Kai asked scared of the answer.

"My name is Prince Haji. I am the master here." The beast announced. "And you, Kai, are tress passing on my land. For that you are now my prisioner." Great bat wings emerged from his back and within seconds he had Kai in his clawed grasp. They flew from the balcony to the world outside were the moon hadn't even rose to its peak in the sky. From its position it was somewhere around 10:30.

Claws dug into Kai arm making a scream rip from his throat involonary. Looking down he saw that George was looking up at them. "George! Leave! Run!" Kai screamed to the horse. Bowing it's head the horse took off running back from which it came.

"That horse of yours is smart to run. Yet it's master isn't as lucky." The beast spat as he watched the animal vanish into the line of trees. They flew to the highest tower were Haji through Kai threw the small window causing him to hit his shoulder of one of the edges ripping both his shirt and the skin. Landing on his other shoulder Kai sat up as best he could to look at the monster in front of him. Fear in his eyes. "You will stay here." Was all Haji said before he flew off to have a talk with his servents about their new guest.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Saya woke to the sounds of birds outside her small window. Bringing a hand up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and once again started another day of chores and work. After getting dressed she instantly she went to the study to play her cello for that morning but stopped when a knock at the door startled her. 'I wonder who that could be at this time of morning?' She questioned making her way to the door. Opening it just a crack she found curly blond hair and sad blue eyes staring back at her.

"Miss. Saya I have eargent news for you that you must hear at once." Solomon said. The tone that he used told Saya that he wasn't lying and so she nodded and opened the door to let him in. Waving a hand at him he followed her into the small office where her cello sat, waiting to be played. Both sat and Saya waited pationtly for him to speak while she tuned her cello to the correct pitch. "It's about your brother. I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to stop him yesterday from leaving but you must know. The letter that was sent to your brother was a lie." The blond said. Saya started wided eyed at him for a couple seconds before she looked down.

"Why do I have a feeling I know who did this..." Was all that Saya could say as she brought her bow to the strings and started playing that mornings song. Solomon listened with a heavy heart as he watched the young girl play with tears in her eyes. When she finished he gave a small aplause which earned him a small smile but it soon vanished. "Why me?" She asked him as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Why does he like me? Why can't he find someone else to love?" He knew who she was refering to and he brought one of his hands up to brush a tear from her cheek.

"I don't know Saya but one thing I do know is what they are planing to do." He said cupping her face in his hands. Leaning in he gave her a small peck on the cheek and leaned back placing their foreheads together and looked her in the eyes. "We will stop what they are trying to do okay?" Saya nodded and he smiled at her. 'So precious, I just wish that she loved me.' He thought. Taking her hands he lead her to the door and stopped.

"What are we going to do?" Saya said whipping away what was left of her tears. A determind look on her face.

"First you have to know what they are planning. Then I'll tell you how we are going to solve this problem. Know one should be tricked like you and your brother have been." Solomon said. As he told Saya what all he had heard his uncle's talk about her eyes widened in shock. As he told her what they were going to do to stop their plan from happening a small smile crept onto Saya's lips.

Karl and Amshel walked from their house, looking like they both had won the lottery. Amshel with the bigest cat smile you could ever see on a man as Karl simply smiled in bliss at finally being able to have his Saya at last. As they neared the village fountain however what they saw made them freeze and their mouths drop in horror and surprise. There stood Saya, wearing the most beautiful pink dress that anyone had seen her in. Her hair covered in a halo of pink roses and white lily's. Kneeling before her was none other then their own nephew, with what looked like a ring in his hands.

"Miss. Saya, I have watched you from affare and I can no longer hold in the love I feel for you. With this ring I ask you to be my wife, forever and nothing less." They heared Solomon propose and a smile spread across the girls face.

"Oh Solomon I would love to be your wife!" She exclaimed in fake happieness as her now, fake husband to be slipped the ring on her hand. Not believing what they were seeing, both men rushed to the fake couple and shouted,

"What on earth is going on here! Solomon how could you do this to your Uncle! Miss. Saya, don't you think that Karl is a better suiter for you then my nephew?" Amshel asked. Hoping that they were simply joking but the smile stayed on the ebony haired girl and she simply stated,

"I'm sorry Amshel but I think that Solomon would be a better husband for me then Karl." Saya said looking up at her fake fiance. Giving him a small peck on the cheek she turned back to the gawking men. "Besides, there are many other girls in the village that would love to have your hand in marriage Karl. I am just a lowsome pesant girl not fit for your hand." She said as they turned from the now fumming Karl and pissed off looking Amshel. "You gentleman have a nice day now." And she gave them a small wave.

When they were sure that they were out of ear shot Saya sighted and looked up at Solomon. Giving him a smile, the blond felt his heart skip. 'I wish it was real, what we just did. I wish with all my heart that it wasn't all an act but I wont force her to something she doesn't want to if she doesn't love me. Her happieness is what I want. And right now she is happy.' He thought to himself as they made their way back to Saya's small house and he held the door open for her.

"Thank you for telling me what they were going to do Solomon." She said greatfully. Standing on he tiptoes she gave him another peck on the cheek but made sure to linger a little bit longer for him. When she leaned back his eyes were wide and she laughed a little bit. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He nodded and she smiled, closing the door with a soft click.

If he could have died right there, would have died a happy man.

Short I know but I thought it was sweet. Review what you think!


End file.
